ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Through the Quicksand Caves
Not sure if this is a recent change, but buffs now get removed upon entering this fight (and the fight in delkfutt's, so I'm assumming all bcnm-style mission fights) Just wondering if anyone has ever attempted this without someone sleeping the mobs? Could this be done by a high level trio (specifically a THF, RNG, and DNC)? - Effedup 18:07, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Answered my own question...yes, it can be done. See testimonial below. If you are thinking about duoing this fight, make sure the mage has Reraise. I was KO'ed as RDM (other member was PUP/NIN) at the end of the battle without Reraise and we had to repeat the battle due to the fact I wasn't able to get the cutscene needed from the room that you get deposited in after winning the fight. --Rirae 09:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Testimonials *EXTREMELY EASY solo 99DNC/NIN w/ +1 Empy gear and capped EVA. This fight was so easy. I went in with the expectation that I would come pretty close to dying, but in actuallity I was in no real danger. Lowest my HP got was 998/1408HP. (Here's the kicker...) The only reason my HP even got that low was, I was eating and searching the wiki for info on the next few missions. Lol. Basic Strategy; Upon entering: throw up shadows, Fan Dance, and eat a Tavnazian Taco for +25% defense (Just incase you get hit with a wicked Eagle Eye Shot.) I also recommend that you use an Instant Reraise Scroll (Just incase something goes horribly wrong or you're just that bad. Lol.) The order I went in was as follows: BLM(Triarius V-VIII) > RNG(Princeps V-XI) > PLD(Centurio V-III). Being slept by the BLM(Triarius V-VIII) puts you in no real danger because even with capped EVA you will get hit and awakened. For the most part, The RNG's(Princeps V-XI) accuracy is pretty bad if your EVA is capped. If the threat of being hit with Eagle Eye Shot frightens you, you could probably enfeeble it(Paralyze and Blind). I didn't bring those tools so I can't comfirm that. Realistically, the PLD(Centurio V-III), wasn't even a threat in the least. Fan Dance and your EVA will pretty much render him as a NON-factor. The only complicated part is to keep shadows active and recast Fan Dance as soon as you can. If you used it at the very beginning, you'll want to use it again even though it hasn't worn off, but you shouldn't have to use it again after that....(Useless, SE gave them some crack right when you decided to fight them and they end up molesting you. Lol.) Fight took me a total time of 7 minutes, 57 seconds. --Moheegan 18:57, October 16, 2012 (UTC) *Solo'd as 90DRG/WHM. No meds, no food needed. Order was BLM > PLD > RNG. Spammed jumps and WS to kill BLM asap. Killed PLD with ease (doing Bar spells when necessary) and finally kited the RNG until Deep Breathing + Restoring Breath was up again. Clear time: 10 min 34 secs. --Portalbox 22:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) * Solo'd 85RDM/NIN. Silence BLM, Sleep II RNG, Melee PLD. Keep BIO III and Poison II up on PLD and then on BLM. Keep RNG and BLM asleep until PLD death. Keep PLD and BLM silenced. Kill BLM second. Bind/Grav nuke RNG. He hits too hard to melee. Took me 2 converts and 2 tries due to running out of time the first time. Finished second fight around 28 minutes. --Wolferine 14:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) * Fun Solo by 85BLM/RDM. Keep MP up, aspir the blm alot, and take down the pld first. I actually Waterja'd them to about 50% until the PLD started pissing me off (he sometimes will resist regular sleeps still) and took him down using tier nukes. Rest of the fight was cake, evaded EES. Novah1 03:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) * Duo with 75 SAM/DNC & 75 RDM/BLM. Did the ES Sleepga method, killing Blm, Pld then Rng. Used Soboro Sukehiro on blm & pld with ease; barely got hit at all/dmg taken was very low. RDM dispelled, enfeebled and slept as needed. Started on rng with sobo, but was taking a lot of dmg/150-200 a hit. Rng did jamming wave and we wiped. We reraised, i switched to Hagun, light skill chain and did mega dmg. Rdm cast Thunder III and fight was over. Soooo, bring echo drops! Eagle Eye Shot took 1048 dmg of my 1580 HP. Everything cancels when you enter, so bring RR item. Food - Sole Sushi, both pretty well geared. Good luck! Robfire 05:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) * This can be duo'd easily with 75SMN and a BLM that has sleepga II and won't have an issue of keeping them slept. SMN must have Avatar perp cost - gear. I did it easily with Yinyang Robe, HQ staves, Evoker's ring, AF2 hands/feet/legs/head, Conquerer's ring. Don't really need to bring along any Yag drinks but if you want to it'd help. Killed in this form: Princeps V-XI, Centurio V-III, Triarius V-VIII. *Easily trio'd with a SAM/NIN, a DRG/NIN, and a RDM/NIN (all at 75). No need for a party of 6. Have the RDM open up with Chainspell Sleep on the RNG, followed by the BLM. Have the SAM and DRG wail on the PLD, unleashing weaponskills/skillchains. Then, knock out the BLM, and finally the RNG. It'll take at least 8 minutes. Longer than a party of 6, but managable if you can't find more people, or would rather just do it with 3 instead. *Trio'd with moderate difficulty and two deaths by a well geared 75war/nin, 75brd/whm and 75blm/whm. War and blm both used 2hrs to make fight end quicker but were not necessary. Pld and blm antica dealt roughly 100-120 to berserked war, rng did 220 a ranged attack and 120 damage with melee. *Easily duo'd by a 75SAM/NIN and 75WHM/BLM. WHM Buffs before fight, Pro/Shell and RR. Rest MP to full then Haste SAM. Before Start, must have Elemental Seal up. All 3 NM's will be just ahead. Target middle NM and Elemental Seal Sleepga. SAM will Weaponskill/Skillchain BLM NM first. WHM will makre sure that PLD and RNG NM's still slept, by Reposing each mob indivually. After BLM, move forward to PLD. Keep RNG slept at all times. Keep SAM hasted and Regen'd. Silence PLD, if PLD 2hrs Repose him until SAM gets hate back and then continue on. Keep Silence on PLD or he will cure himself. Move onto RNG, keeping SAM regen'd and hasted. Rest inbetween. Save cure's for Cure V, make each MP and cure count. IF SAM/NIN keeps shadows up and weaponskill/skillchains, This will be an easy successful run. Took us less than 4 mins. Didn't have Cookies or Juices. Did have Echo Drops. SAM had Meat Mithakabos. Other than that, It was an easy run. *Can be duo'd by a 75PLD/DNC (8% haste and Joyeuse) and a 75WHM/SMN (Devotion very useful!). Both meleeing PLD>BLM>RNG while Repose was cast on the spares. Long fight ~25mins, yag drinks may have been handy. * Easily duo'd by a 75BLM/WHM and a 75THF/NIN *Doued with 75PUP/NIN with RNG frame and 75RDM/BLM. Smooth fight overall, RDM ES+Sleepga at the beginning and PUP kills in PLD > BLM > RNG order. Reraise is a must as EES can (and probally will) one shot you (RDM was one shotted with ~900hp + fresh stoneskin + phalanx). *Trio'd with minor difficulty by 75 THF/NIN, 75 RNG/NIN, and 75 DNC/NIN. Upon entering, DNC fought PLD, while THF and RNG worked on BLM...trying to put it down as quickly as possible to avoid shadow dropping -aga's. DNC obviously cured the other two...PLD swings slow enough that keeping shadows up wasn't too bad. Once BLM was dead, THF and RNG switched to PLD to keep it form curing. PLD used Invincible, at which point we all switched to the RNG. Once Invincible was up, we switched back to PLD and quickly finished it off, then all turned our attention to the RNG. THF using accomplice and collaborator is a must, as the DNC will probably have quite a bit of hate built up from the curing while no one was engaged with the RNG, but outside of that, it wasn't too bad. If you want to be really prepared, an Icarus Wing for the DNC may be prudent...but it wasn't necessary. All in all took 11 minutes. - Effedup 02:36, 11 June 2009 (UTC) *Tried to duo with RNG/NIN and BLM/RDM, unsuccessfully. Buffs inside and rest, threw Barrage at the PLD while BLM Elemental Seal Sleepga II the mobs. Then Dispel on the PLD, threw Sidewinder, Eagle Eye Shot, Icarus Wing, Sidewinder again and a few shots. The RNG and BLM woke up, taking us down to red hp, PLD killed me, and finally got the BLM. Got the PLD to 40% hp. Shadows were pretty hard to keep up. *Duo'd with some difficulty as MNK/NIN and RDM/BLM. RDM opened with Elemental Seal + Sleepga, and MNK engaged the PLD mob. Used Formless Strikes + Hundred Fists when the PLD two-houred, and finished it off while the RDM maintained sleep on the other two. Next took on the BLM, making sure it was silenced the whole time, BLM mob only got off a Blaze Spikes during Manafont. The RNG mob is where we ran into problems, at 60% it's Eagle Eye Shot did 2196 to me (the MNK). RDM slept and raised, then kept it slept for weakened to wear. Once weakened wore, we had a slightly difficult time finishing the RNG off, with the RDM getting hate and dying. RDM RR'd, and we finished it off. Shadows were pretty difficult to keep with 21% Haste in gear and Haste spell. I also wouldn't recommend Counterstance on the RNG mob (worked wonders on PLD and BLM though). *Duo-ed very easily by RDM/NIN and BST/WHM @75 - Buffs upon Entry approach BC, BST sends Jug (CC in this case) onto Centurio V-III, RDM then sleep+Sleep II both the Triarius V-VIII and Princeps V-XI. Its then a simple case of debuffing Centurio V-III while BST + JUG whittle it down, RDM must silence Triarius periodically as well as reapplying Sleep II to both mobs as and when they wake. A few III nukes from RDM will assist in the killing of Centrino. When Centurio V-III is down, BST engage's Triarius V-VIII.. RDM may have initial hate from previous sleeps but stoneskin and blinks will make this nps, again debuff, silence, dispel while periodically Sleep II'ing RNG Princeps V-XI. When BLM Triarius V-VIII is dead have RDM wake RNG Princeps V-XI with a III nuke then reapply a fresh Sleep II and rest MP as needed RDM/NIN buff full haste, SS, phalanx, when set Gravity and let BST engage stay just outside of melee range and blink tank Ranged attacks until BST has hate. Whittle down, III nukes, debuffs at any point if in danger disengage and reapply Sleep II recover, but at 75 this shouldn't happen. Just Watch For Eagle Eye Shot if shadows, blink, SS down can be a factor but again shouldn't really play a part for 2 experienced 75's. Overall a very easy battle completed in 20min. (Cirius-Seraph) *Also very easily trio'd by a RDM/NIN, SMN/WHM and BLM/RDM. Main strategy is for the BLM to initiate with Sleepga, (And Sleep/Sleep II if resisted), and debuff the mobs as described above, i.e. silence the BLM and PLD etc. The RDM takes the PLD, while the SMN takes the RNG and kites it, using whichever avatar is appropriate, (I used Fenrir in this case and Carby when a Healing Ruby II was needed.), BP'ing away. Advisable to bring yag drinks. The BLM is to kite and keep the BLM Antican slept, together with helping sleep the others in case of helping the RDM or SMN recast. Smooth sailing after both the PLD and RNG are dead. Obviously the advantage to a SMN taking the RNG is that hopefully your avatar gets EES'd :) Overall smooth fight. Would add to remember Echo Drops ! (Raytheshadow Hades) *Trio'd by Rdm75/Nin Sam75/Nin Whm75/Blm. All we did was let Rdm/Nin solo and sleep the Nm's himself while we stood on the ramp and waited all Whm did was put a Regen III on Rdm 2 times and sam built TP with meditate while waiting and going in at end of each NM just to finish it off. Were no problems at all, very easy fight and Rdm had echo drops for when he got silenced. (Remora Server) *Lengthy duo by two NIN/DNC with little difficulty. Used EVA food, put up Reraise and start. First NIN runs in and aggros the RNG and PLD, while the second NIN tanks and defeats the BLM. THe first NIN kites up and down the hall, reapply shadows as needed. After 2nd NIN defeats the BLM, both gang up on RNG and let the PLD bounce back and forth. His ACC is horrible and will pose no real threat, aside from the fact that he may cure the RNG from time to time. Once the RNG is dead, finish the PLD off. This takes a while, but can be done. The are some drawbacks to this method. The first is the time it takes. Second, the NIN that fights the BLM has to be ready to eat several AoE tier III spells, which isn't too bad as long as TP is saved for curing. I recovered from Stonega III twice, and Aeroga III once. The second drawback is the kiting NIN must be very skillful, not only keeping shadows up, but keeping the kited mobs interested in him. Several times the kiter had to come back and cast spells on the kites to get their attention off the NIN killing the BLM. And finally, the RNG will most likely at some point Eagle Eye Shot and kill one of the NIN. It seemed to me that EES ignored my shadows and he one-shotted me. (Someone please verify if his EES does in fact ignore shadows.) However, I reraised, and continued to fight and cure. This method would work just as well with a DNC/NIN, MNK/DNC, or SAM/DNC. *Easy lengthy duo with nin/war and smn/whm, used EVA gear & squid sushi, Galka SMN used Snoll Gellatos, used Diabolos Nightmare multiple times to keep mobs slept (did on earthsday, possibly best on Darksday + free Diabolos), killed BLM, then RNG, then PLD long fight, used Garuda on PLD. Jaisin & Immortalchaos (Hades). *Just duo'd this with 75 MNK/DNC and BLM/RDM. Ele-seal Sleepga2 and went PLD till it invincible, slept it and moved to BLM. MNK 2hour BLM and was dead before PLD woke. (Re-slept RNG) After BLM finsihed PLD and moved onto RNG. Got lucky and EES didn't kill MNK but had time to sleep and raise/recover incase. Fun fight all in all. *Trio'd in 13 mins 11 seconds with PLD/DNC Tarutaru (Xellith), DRK/NIN Hume (Whitejune )and THF/NIN Mithra (Nibsy). The PLD protect and shelled everyone then rested. The THF runs in and agros everything and does 1 lap of the room then back down to the start - then runs back down the tunnel to the main room and does another lap and continues to do so. The PLD flashes and shield bashes the BLM at the start if needed to stop the THF getting -ga'd. The DRK assists the PLD's targets. The PLD cures the DRK and the THF when they enter the room on their laps. Invincible or sentinel on the RNG for eagle eye shot. Fairly easy to do. *Duo'd PLD/DNC x2 Food used was Tavnazian Tacos. 1st PLD(jonnb) ran in to get the 3 mobs attention 2nd PLD(cripnicc) Pulled the RNG with flash then both of us proceeded to attack the BLM while back tanking the RNG and the PLD anticans, make sure to stay out of melee range of the RNG as it does alot less damage when just firing arrows. While fighting the BLM make sure to keep up aspir samba. Once the BLM went down we then moved on to taking down the PLD, at this point u want to make sure you stay close to full health because the ranger will 2hr and when he hits it hurts. If u survive the 2hr your home free finish off the PLD and then the RNG. Game Over *Did it with 5 people very easily the set up was SAM/NIN SAM/NIN SAM/DNC DRG/SAM AND A WHM/BLM all we did was SC each other and then used our 2 hr on each mob. The whm all he did was cast repose on both blm and rng and we took out the pld first then the blm and finally the rng. *Trio'd with 3 players: 75Pld/35DNC(Linkzell), 72Whm/36Blm(Ephidel), and a 65Sam/32Dnc(Kaosraven). Order was BLM > PLD > Rng. 1/4 on this fight with this strait, working out the specifics. ***The Win*** Went into the fight with standard buffs(Protect, Shell, Food, etc.) Pld went in first and aggroed all three mobs for the start of the fight. Whm ES + Reposed the Rng and continued to sleep it throughout the fight. Pld tanked the PLD and BLM for most of the fight. Whm Silencing the PLD and BLM. BLM went down with no problem. Moved onto the PLD. This one took the most time to kill, Sam died at 5% remaining on the PLD. Sam RRed and healed wail the PLD held the RNG. Whm healed for MP as well. Once Whm was at full mp and Sam back to normal, the fight continued. Sam took the EES for 1512 damage and dropped(If not for this, I don't believe the PLD would have lived). Pld continued to fight the Rng and the Sam zombie killed the Rng. Finish time was 27mins, 17secs. --- Linkzell, Ifrit Server. *Solo SMN90/WHM45 Tarutaru: Immediately summon LightSpirit for Protect/Shell IV (cast Haste and Regen to make sure LightSpirit doesn't waste time), Reraise, and rest to full. Stoneskin, Blink, and Aquaveil to be safe. Assault RNG with Shiva and immediately after her melee attack, Sleepga (if you Assault the PLD first, Sleepga will miss the BLM), then re-Assault the PLD (don't worry if melee accidentally wakes RNG). Rush PLD until ~50% to make it use Invincible. If RNG is awake, Shiva should be almost dead; if not, whatever. Run back to the entrance to re-summon. Rush PLD, re-assulting and Sleepga'ing RNG and BLM when they un-sleep and run in. At this point, if you don't have ~1300mp like I do, you'll have had to use some ethers or Yag drinks by now; I don't use items if I can avoid them, I think they're cheap. By this time, I didn't have MP for another Rush. Run out to the main room corner, quickly summon EleSpirit, Elemental Seal, re-summon Shiva, and finish off the PLD. At this point, I ran to the entrance and died so I could Reraise and rest to full MP. Around 10 mins at this point in time. By the time you've unweakened, rested, re-buffed, and rested to full again, you'll be about 17 mins in. Re-summon Shiva, assault BLM, Sleepga, and Rush until dead. Watch AoE's especially during Manafont, but Shiva should survive. Once it's dead, Sleepga RNG if necessary and rest to full MP. At this point, you don't need Sleepga anymore, so take out your avatar of choice (I like Garuda). EES shouldn't be a problem as long as your avatar takes it, Garuda took less than 500 from it. BP until dead. **My clear time: 24 min, 3 sec. - Max time: 30 min. **Notable help: Summoning Magic Skill ~335, various macro-swapped SMN Skill, Avatar Accuracy, and Avatar BP Damage/Timer gear. --Aoisa 00:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *Easily duoed as SAM90/DNC45 and COR90/NIN45. COR kept the BLM slept while SAM killed PLD outside of RNG's melee range so it would just stand back shooting, then killed RNG (Third Eye absorbed Eagle Eye Shot), then the BLM. Incredibly easy; HP never even dropped low enough to need a cure. --Kyrie 10:49, February 6, 2011 (UTC) * Somewhat close solo as 90 THF/DNC. Eagle Eye Shot hit for 1096 and it immediately landed a really lucky crit after for 212 damage. I had to use perfect dodge or risk another lucky hit killing me. (1347 hp max). Had drain samba on all fight, killed BLM>PLD>RNG. Any other order might end you up dead. BLM spells still have a chance to hit unresisted. Highly recommend stunning and sleep bolting it to interrupt nukes. Used crab sushi. Which might have saved me due to the defense it gives.. who knows. Taznavian Taco would be recommended food for this fight solo. NIN sub with sleep bolts might be better. They didn't hit hard on non crits though, and even with no evasion gear to speak of (20ish or so) I was capped eva for the fight. --VerdaB 23:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC). * Whew, this was rough to solo as 75 SMN/37WHM. First: RERAISE. Send in Shiva, Rush (BP: Rage) and then Sleepga (BP: Ward) the center mob (RNG). Without the Rush she may not have aggro, and if he moves toward you so that Sleepga can't hit all 3, you are toast. Hopefully he uses EES on her now, but if not it should still be do-able. (Important!) RELEASE before she delivers a melee hit that will wake him! Rest a bit, then re-summon when cooldowns are ready. Apogee + 2x BP: Rage (any 2 will do, just try to kill him ASAP) and pray it finishes the RNG off. Kite the other 2 to the back and die, wait for reset and re-raise. Rest to full. Now you do the same thing to the BLM (Rush, Sleepga, wait, 2x Rush; Apogee will be ready. Sleepga again if needed.). Once it is between you and the Paladin, you can Carby kite until he dies, just watch the time. --Disproportioned (talk) 11:22, October 26, 2014 (UTC) * AF WHM71. Trusts: Amchuchu, Morimar, Sylvie, King of Hearts. Fought BLM first, took a few min to kill, then something went wrong and amchuchu and morimar died. reraised on the steps. called Amchuchu, Morimar, Qultada, King of Hearts. No more problems. fight took 21min total. --vm0d (talk) 04:49, October 15, 2015 (UTC) * Done by a party 3 capped lvl 60 players with 3 trusts (RDM/BLM, BLM/SMN, BST/WAR with Ambusher Allie, Trion, Teodor, Apururu). First try we went unprepared and wiped ; second try went smoothly. BLM and RDM use elemental seal + Sleep II at the beginning on the 2 non-PLD antican, then everyone attacks the PLD until it's dead. BLM antican was kept always silenced by the RDM ; antican were kept asleep whenever possible to always focus on just one even after the PLD was dead. BLM player had to use manafont at some point, and RDM used convert and still finished with 17 mp, so MP could have been a concern. --Argentel (talk) 13:12, May 6, 2018 (UTC)